<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color Contrast by SereneSorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432950">Color Contrast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow'>SereneSorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colors [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their soul reapers have worked things out, but Ogichi and Ijnihs still have a problem of their own to deal with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hollow Ichigo/Hollow Shinji, Ijnihs Shiroko/Ogichi Shirosaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colors [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color Contrast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So given the example of Hollow Ichigo being named Ogichi Shirosaki, I'm assuming that if Shinji had an inner hollow separate from his zanpakutou then it would be named Ijnihs Shiroko (I'm assuming the H in Ijnihs is silent then).</p><p>WARNING: So, like Color Reject, this story has hollows being violent about the sex... and I suppose if you consider Ogichi underage? Then that too. (Is Hollow Ichigo older than Ichigo?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The city no longer tilted only to one side, where once 'up and down' was only left or right and vice versa, now the entire city was mapped out on a möbius strip. The city itself was the same, but depending on where one stepped the senses might perceive cardinal directions differently as well as becoming turned around by the inverting nature of the landscape. Two inner worlds becoming one merged both unique places seamlessly, but that didn't mean it wouldn't take a bit of getting used to for both soul reapers and the spirits that had to live in them.</p><p>     “Heh, and King thought we were crazy before!” Ogichi exclaimed in a loud voice that echoed around him as he stood at the edge of one building, head craned back to look up at the loop of buildings in front of him and above his head.</p><p>     “Sideways is crazy to you?” The words were accompanied with a scoff, and Ogichi turned to his newest companion. “Ya' ain't seen nothin' yet.” Ijnihs bragged from where he was laying across a window with his head tipped back over the window casing to watch Ogichi upside-down.</p><p>     “Oi! Shut up, I'm just sayin' King thought <em>sideways</em> was weird. He'll go nuts when he sees it like this.” Ogichi insisted, because he was secretly thrilled by the change in landscape.</p><p>     The only thing he was worried about, he mused, was if the rain was going to fall sideways or upside-down now. He didn't like the idea of getting hit in the face with the icy bullets that poured down when King was sad. Shaking off the thought, Ogichi stepped over to the other hollow spirit, and stared down at the black-and-white copy of Hirako Shinji. Black-and-gold eyes that matched his own stared back up at him, and Ogichi Shirosaki smirked at Ijnihs Shiroko.</p><p>     “So, my King's stronger than yours... That mean I'm stronger than <em>you?</em>” Ogichi taunted the other 'horse' in remembrance of their last... <em>altercation</em>.</p><p>     Ijnihs' eyes narrowed at the challenge, then a white eyebrow ticked and his scowl flipped into a grin. Ogichi's stomach flipped in the same moment, and he found himself falling suddenly, the space above him instantly inverted as the entire city seemingly slid along the möbius strip. Startled, Ogichi tumbled over once before he was able to get his bearings in the air and stop his decent toward the building above. Craning his head back and scowling up (down) at Ijnihs where he still reclined on the window above (below), Ogichi pulled his sword off of his back and tossed halfhearted getsuga tensho's in every direction to practice his reflexes under Ijnihs' shikai. Nodding to himself as he watched the blasts of reiatsu cast off in the opposite directions he'd swung his blade in, Ogichi turned and released a serious getsuga tensho with a shout, directly away from Ijnihs.</p><p>     Just as Ogichi turned back to watch it hit his target, which was a challenge when turning left turned him right, he saw Ijnihs flip his feet up over his head and come up to his feet as though it was the easiest way to stand and then leap straight off of the building he stood on with a strong sonido. It looked more like he was floating through the air down (up) to where Ogichi was standing, Ijnihs even had his hands in his pockets as he kicked out one foot like he was swimming and sent his body into a lazy twirl in order to neatly dodge the getsuga tensho by barely more than an inch as it passed him by.</p><p>     Spinning in a circle, Ogichi growled in fury as he released several more attacks in more than one direction at the other hollow, and turned back to see what his opponent did next. The moment he turned around he realized that Ijnihs had stepped up his speed and had already dodged the path of most of his attacks, and Ogichi raised his sword just in time to meet the thinner blade in Ijnihs' hand as he slipped around the last attack and slashed toward Ogichi.</p><p>     It wasn't the clash of blades, but the force Ijnihs had put behind his steps that knocked Ogichi back and off of his feet, the confusion of which direction was which throwing him for a loop again as he skidded away. He'd intended to slide to a stop and use his sure footing in the air to overcome the swooping in his stomach and head, power through the sensory effect and focus on turning his blade in the direction he needed to for it to cut in the direction he wanted it to. Instead Ogichi found himself slamming into the building below (above)(<em>'below?!?'</em>) him on his left side, his arm digging into his rib cage and forcing air out of his lungs at the impact.</p><p>     <em>'What?'</em> His mind suddenly questioned, but of course it wasn't just his perceptions of the directions, with the way their worlds had combined the city truly had changed up and down.</p><p>     In fact, that was the first change Ijnihs had wrought after Ogichi's challenge, and it had slipped his mind that he'd been standing right-side up in the sideways and upside-down city and yet had still been thinking in the original directions of the inner world. Ijnihs landed above him, feet on either side of his body. Easily hooking his blade under Ogichi's own and prying it out of his right hand because of the rattled feeling in Ogichi's bones, Ijnihs tossed the larger blade farther away and then sheathed his own. Still getting air back into his lungs and reeling as every direction spun in his mind, Ogichi was too distracted at first to notice Ijnihs tipping him onto his back with one foot and then straddling him. As soon as he did notice however, he complained.</p><p>     “What the- What are you doing?” Ogichi demanded as the other hollow sat on his hips and put his hands on Ogichi's collar.</p><p>     “What was it? 'Put 'im in his place' ya' said? Sounds like a good idea!” Ijnihs hissed as he yanked open Ogichi's collar and pulled it down far enough to trap his arms at his sides.</p><p>     “Not what I had in mind!” Ogichi shouted as long-fingered hands slid around his throat and tipped his head back forcefully, exposing his throat despite his straining to keep his head level.</p><p>     “Nah, ya' jus' figured 'cuz yer' soul reaper has higher natural reiryoku reserves that means he's more qualified to be in charge! Way I figure, ya've both got a lot ta' learn.” The older hollow explained as he slid fingers into Ogichi's hair and yanked.</p><p>     Ogichi's whole body flinched at the sparks that crackled across his scalp at the treatment, and then Ijnihs bit his throat and Ogichi started struggling again. He tried to buck the older hollow off of him, but he couldn't even budge his weight, Ijnihs' legs had clamped tight against his hips and Ogichi couldn't shift his own body much at all from the way he was pinned.</p><p>     “Now, now” Ijnihs said as he pulled back from the bite, “submit <em>properly</em>.” With a glare and a scowl, he continued repeating Ogichi's taunting words to his king. “Really, <em>'Ijnihs knows his place'</em>, yer' lucky I played along jus' to get things movin' for 'em.”</p><p>     “But you <em>did</em> play along, so there's no need for-” Ogichi started, but was cut off by the sudden proximity of their faces as Ijnihs leaned in close.</p><p>     “What's the matter? Afraid ya'll enjoy it?” Ijnihs asked with a devious smirk before silencing him with a deep kiss that pried open Ogichi's jaw and dragged his tongue into a dance.</p><p>     Ogichi felt the slide of strong muscle, wet warmth and the throb of the deep bite on his throat, being pinned beneath the older and more experienced hollow. Blinking his eyes through the haze of descending instincts he tried to keep himself in control but a sudden roll of Ijnihs' hips against his own tumbled him over the edge and more complicated thoughts like flipping them both over and launching himself at his sword to <em>fight</em> disappeared. With a gasp that was muffled to inaudibility against Ijnihs' mouth, Ogichi collapsed as though boneless in submission and then the flood of warmth suffusing his body set him to writhing in the constraining bounds of his clothing and Ijnihs' hold.</p><p>     Ripping his mouth away so that they both could drag in huge gasps of air, Ijnihs ripped off his own shirt and then leaned up and dragged Ogichi over onto his stomach as he pulled the kosode and shitagi off his shoulders and ripped his hakama down his legs. Ogichi pushed himself up a bit on his hands but before he could do anything his shoulders were being pushed down again and he just leaned over the hard wall of the building, staring into his reflection on the glass below him. He could see Ijnihs above him in the reflection, and it stirred some defiance in his mind, but the second he growled the image he was seeing flipped upside-down and Ogichi's head spun unpleasantly, discouraging him from action.</p><p>     The body on top of him laid out flush against his back and Ogichi felt every inch of that warm body against his own. Feebly, he tried to raise his reiatsu like his King had done to discourage Shinji, but the more he tried to push back against Ijnihs the more his head swam with vertigo. Gasping for breath and trying to steady himself, Ogichi barely noticed when Ijnihs actually shoved his way inside his body, only noticing the intrusion once the vertigo began to recede and was replaced with only delicious friction. His left hand slid forward and slammed against the glass when a particularly hard thrust shoved his body forward, and Ogichi gasped for a whole other reason, the heat and slide of Ijnihs inside him now consuming his thoughts and making everything else irrelevant.</p><p>     Now he knew why his King had gotten so out of control that he'd actually <em>listened</em> to him for once. Ogichi's head arched back and he pushed up into the older hollow, moving with him faster and faster as his mouth dropped open in a moan of pleasure. He didn't feel dizzy or sick with vertigo anymore, he was entirely disoriented by the feeling of the other hollow at his back and inside him, claiming him and putting him in his place. He wasn't entirely sure he liked that, but he could admit that he'd lost, and Ijnihs felt really good inside him.</p><p>     “What was it ya' said?” Ijnihs whispered right next to Ogichi's left ear, and Ogichi shivered at the brush of air against his heated skin.</p><p>     “<em>More!</em>” He said more loudly and shoved his body down against Ogichi's until they slid against each other with every stroke, the muscles against Ogichi's back tensing and flexing in ways that he could actually <em>feel</em>.</p><p>     “<em>Faster!</em>” Ijnihs said more loudly, picking up his pace and driving an echoing whine out of Ogichi's throat as he started hitting some incredible spot inside Ogichi's body that made him more than willing to ride the other hollow's shaft.</p><p>     “<em>Harder!</em>” Bracing his hands against the wall and window in front of them he slammed into Ogichi until he collapsed against the building's face, Ijnihs' body staying with him and seemingly keeping him surrounded by the man's arms and legs.</p><p>     “<em>Make you mine!</em>” Ijnihs growled savagely as he buried his face in Ogichi's neck and bit down again, harshly tearing into the skin until it tore just enough to bleed and, if he hadn't been able to heal, to scar.</p><p>     Ogichi screamed in pleasure and came over the edge of the window, his body bowing back against the dominant hollow, and leaning into the teeth in his neck as he shook in response to Ijnihs' continued movements. Finally, the dominant hollow filled his body with his own release and they collapsed awkwardly and painfully against the hard and uneven surface beneath them.</p><p>     “Now see, that wasn't so bad was it? I think ya' look good underneath me.” Ijnihs drawled with a laugh right next to his ear while Ogichi just tried to sort out the spinning in his head that had nothing to do with Ijnihs' shikai.</p><p>     All he really wanted to do was pass out, completely satisfied with his place beneath his King's soulmate's hollow, and before he knew it that was exactly what he did.</p><p>***</p><p>     As soon as the younger hollow beneath him relaxed into unconsciousness Ijnihs pulled himself free of his body and turned Ogichi over in his arms. The younger was covered in bruises but that just made him smile at the job well done. He hated to admit that a day ago he'd been feeling just as wrung out as he laid <em>below</em> Ogichi, their soul reaper's battle for dominance reflected here between them. He really couldn't compete with Ichigo and Ogichi's reiatsu in all of its raw, untamed weight, and he had been caught off guard by the sheer spontaneity with which the younger hollow had thrown himself at him. Before he'd known it, he'd been a writhing mess of blind need, easily submitting to the inexperienced hollow that had gotten the jump on him, and he had indeed 'submitted properly' and 'known his place'. He'd been all but purring, completely contented once he'd been marked and satisfied, and he hadn't complained at all in the moment.</p><p>     Really though, once he'd woken up and had time (and the presence of mind) to think about it, he'd realized that it just wouldn't do for <em>him</em> to submit to this young, inexperienced little hollow that barely understood his own power and had little to no technique. So he'd played along while the other was distracted with exploring their now shared world, and turned the tables on Ogichi's innocent little challenge. The little hybrid hollow had a lot yet to learn, and Ijnihs grinned at the thought of teaching him. Then <em>maybe</em> he'd accept submitting to the younger hollow, when he actually had the skill and experience to back his obscene power. Until that time however, there was no way that Ijnihs was going to be under Ogichi's rule.</p><p>     Leaning back against the raised portion of wall around the window, Ijnihs covered his own body with the younger body in his arms, the cold glass below him a contrast to the warm body he held against himself. Running a hand over the toned stomach of the body he'd just claimed, Ijnihs grinned even wider, and decided that he also needed to find out which of these skyscrapers held Ogichi's living quarters, because he was going to need a bed if he was going to train this little hollow <em>properly</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So you can see why there's a need for at least a fourth story in this series to clear things up properly... unfortunately I don't know how I want to write it yet... heh...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>